Gara  Gara UN
by NekoMimiMyawMyaw
Summary: maaf Author gak pinter bikin Summary, Author baru di FFN


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Fic ini © NekoMimiMyawMyaw**

* * *

><p><em>Selamat siangpagi/malam/sore reader, kenalkan saya Author baru di FFN saya hanya junior di sini jadi saya mau minta maap (bahasa apa pula ini ya? maap? Yang ada maaf!)kalau fic ini jelek._

_Saya membuat fic ini untuk "Balas Dendam" setelah selesai UN, cerita ini 100% kenyataan yang saya rasakan tapi saya plesetin jadinya 5%. (turun drastis amat ya?) _

_Bagi para senpai yang baru saja selesai UN saya tau rasanya kok._

_Ah dari pada saya melanjutkan omongan tidak penting ini mendingan langsung saja kita ke ceritanya~._

WARNING : OOC berlebihan, OC juga ada yang muncul, humornya garing, dan menistakan para Chara Bleach.

Pairing : IchiRuki

Genre : Humor, Friendship, dan Romance

* * *

><p><strong>Gara-gara UN<strong>

**Chapter 1 : 3 hari sebelum UN**

* * *

><p>"UN"<br>itu adalah 2 huruf yang bisa membuat semua murid sekolahan langsung spot jantung dan kebakaran jenggot.

Banyak cara yang di gunakan anak-anak sekolahan demi bisa melewati atau munkin lebih tepatnya lulus UN, dari cara yang masuk akal hingga cara yang tidak masuk akal.

Cara yang masuk akal itu di antaranya adalah : belajar mati-matian, masuk bimbel, memanggil guru les, atau munkin mencari bocoran. (masih masuk akalkan?)

Cara yang tidak masuk akal di antaranya adalah : pergi ke dukun buat nyantet pembuat soal UN biar soalnya gampang semua, atau menghipnotis mentri pendikan biar UN tidak jadi di adakan. (gak masuk akal kan? dan jangan di tiru!)

Semua murid sekolahan manapun (kecuali murid yang emang udah "jenius") pasti bakalan melakukan segala cara agar bisa lulus UN, tak terkecuali Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo Kurosaku, murid sekolahan Karakura High ini sedang mondar mandir di kamarnya, kepalanya terasa pusing memikirkan bagaimana nasipnya nanti saat UN.

Ichigo memang tergolong murid yang cukup pintar dan otaknya lumayan encer buktinya dia mendapat pringkat ke 17 di sekolahannya.

Tapi UN itu bukan hanya otak yang di butuhkan, tapi juga fisik!.

Ichigo bukan hanya murid biasa, dia adalah seorang shinigami cadangan yang mengharuskan dirinya menjaga kota karakura dari serangan Hollow.

Nah itu dia!

Dia bingung, nanti pas UN kalau tiba-tiba ada Hollow yang datang menyerang saat sedang berlangsungnya UN apa yang harus dia lakukan? Minta Kon menggantikan dirinya? Tidak mungkin! Otak Kon itu sangat pas-pasan atau bisa di bilang sangat BODOH, bisa-bisa nanti Kon malah menjawab asal-asalan dan tidak bisa mengerjakan LJN.

"GYAAA BISA – BISA W JADI GILA INI!" Ichigo langsung berteriak menggunakan TOA yang tadi dia maling dari gedung DPR terdekat. (?)

"**WOOI ICHIGO! JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK! DI SINI GEMPA TAU!" **tiba-tiba terdengar suara di kepala Ichigo seperti menggunakan telepati, Ichigo langsung celingak-celingukan mencari asal suara yang tadi .

"Siapa kamu? Dan apa mau mu?" Ichigo yang kaget hanya bisa bertanya sambil celingak-celingukan mencari asal suara tadi .

"**Bego loe ya? mau loe cari sampe manapun gak bakalan ketemu, w ini Hollow loe tau! w ada dalam tubuh mu dan w adalah bagian dari loe!"** ternyata pemilik suara itu adalah Hollow Ichigo atau yang lebih enaknya di panggil Hichigo.

"Eh? sorry dah, emang di situ gempa ya?" tanya Ichigo sambil memiringkan kepalanya, Kon yang melihat Ichigo ngomong sendiri layaknya orang gila langsung mendur menjauh dari Ichigo. (takut-takut kalau Ichigo beneran jadi gila)

"**Iya tau! w tadi hampir aja jatuh pas lagi jalan-jalan,Eh perasaan kok loe gelisah banget sih? ini baru pertama kalinya gue ngerasain pas loe lagi gelisah"** Hichigo menghela nafas .

"Oh sory deh, eh baru inget nih katanya Zangetsu-Ossan kalau w gelisah di sana nanti jadi mendung atau hujan ya?"tanya Ichigo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"**Ya iyalah di sini sedikit mendung tau, jangan ampe hujan napa ya wkan lagi males mandi"** Ichigo yang mendengar perkataan Hichigo tadi langsung menaikkan alisnya,

"Males mandi? Emang terakhir kali loe mandi kapan?" Ichigo sedikit kebingungan dengan perkataan Hichigo soalnya dia (Ichigo) paling rajin mandi,

"**Hmmm, kayaknya 1 bulan yang lalu deh"** mukanya Ichigo langsung pucat pasi mendengar kata-kata. '1 bualn yang lalu'

"WTF? APA KATA LOE? 1 BULAAAN? LOE GILA YA" Ichigo langsung teriak-teriak layaknya orang gila sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan memasang wajah horor, Kon yang melihat Ichigo jadi makin gila langsung ngumpet di bawah bantal.

"**Gak usah teriak-teriak napa ya, di sini jadi gempa lagi nih, emang napa? Gak boleh ya?"** rasanya Ichigo ingin sekali membunuh Hollownya sekarang juga.

"Hoi Ichigo loe kaya orang gila aja teriak-teriak sendiri" Ichigo langsung menengok ke arah suara yang tadi mengejek dirinya

"Rukia?" ternyata pemilik suara tersebut adalah Rukia yang sepertinya baru masuk ke dalam kamar Ichigo lewat jendela

"NEEEEE-SAAAAN" Kon langsung melompat ke arah Rukia (tepatnya ke arah dadanya) dan seperti biasanya Kon langsung di bejek-bejek sama Rukia

"Loe ngapain pundung di ujung kamar hah?" Ichigo hanya bisa nyengir aja.

"kenapa sih Hollow w beda banget sih sama w?" Ichigo langsung memelas sambil bicara layaknya anak anjing di buang. (?)

"**Woi, maksud loe apaan tuh?"** Hichigo yang masih nggak ngerti sama arti perkataan Ichigo hanya bisa kebingungan.

"Udah gak usah di pikirin, eh Ichigo w mau nanya katanaya 3 hari lagi mau ada UN ya? UN itu apaan sih? tadi pas w di perjalanan sebelum ke sini tadi ada anak-anak yang kayaknya se umuran sama loe, mukanya pucat pasi semua dan nyebut-nyebut '3 hari lagu Un niiih gima niiih?' sambil gemeteran gitu"setelah mendenga ceritanya Rukia matanya Ichigo langsung membulat dan teringat sesuatu.

"DEMI JASHIN (?) W LUPA KALAU W HARUS BELAJAR BUAT UN!" Ichigo hanya bisa menangis dalam hati, dan dunia innernya Ichigo langsung hujan deras.

"Ichigo kenapa ya?" begonya Rukia, otaknya mungkin lagi gak nyambung juga ya sama kaya Hichigo.

akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk diam dan memperhatikan Ichigo yang sedang belajar

akhirnya setelah 1 jam lebih Ichigo di perhatikan oleh Rukia (yang tadinya sedang tidur tiduran di tempat tidurnya Ichigo) akhirnya Ichigo resah juga

"kenapa sih loe ngeliatin w terus? emangnya ada yang aneh ya sama w?"tanya Ichigo sambil tetap mengerjakan buku soal-soal UN untuk anak SMA

"gaaak, aneh aja gitu melihat muka mu yang serius lucu dan imut saja~" kata Rukia dengan polosnya, wajahnya Ichigo langsung memerah mendengar dirinya di bilang imut

"sialaaan! jangan ngomong sepolos itu napa ya Rukia! loe bikin w jadi pengen ngelakuin sesuatu sama loe tau!" umpat Ichigo dalam hati dan didengar oleh Hichigo dan Zangetsu (yang langsung SWT) ya sebenarnya Ichigo sempat melirik Rukia saat dia ngomong kata-kata polos tadi dan terdengar bunyi *TRAK* retaklah imannya Ichigo

**"eh king, langsung aja napa ya~ biar w kebagian juga, kalau gak tau caranya nanti w ajarin. pertama buka-MPH"** Hichigo langsung di bekep sama Zangetsu (yang di suruh oleh saya)

"WOI! INI BUKAN FIC RATE M YA! UDAH BUBAR! BUBAR!" sang Author langsung menuliskan sebuah tulisan di kertas bekas dan di tempelkan di depan kamera TV yaitu bertulisan : ~ _To Be Continue _~

* * *

><p><em>Ceritanya gak nyambung ya sama judulnya ya?, pendek ya ceritanya? gaje ya pas mau TBCnya ya?<br>aduuh saya minta maaf deh_

_NekoMimiMyawMyaw mohon undur diri  
>terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic bikinan saya ini *memberi hormat ala orang jepang*<em>


End file.
